The Last Night
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Fleur Delacour disfrutaba únicamente del momento, intentaba mantener sus pensamientos y angustias lejos, después de esa noche todo sería diferente.


Autora: Alexaveela

Genero: Femslash (chica/chica)

Cancion/Interprete: The Last Night – Skillet

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **Historia completamente AU**. **Dedicado a Leowit **por seguir la mayoría de mis historias, gracias! _Espero que les guste__**.**_

_**-x-**_

_The Last Night_

Hermione Granger observo a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera en el patio. El perro del vecino ladraba, pero quien iba a notar que en la oscuridad ella se encontraba, el dueño probablemente pensaría que un gato rondaba o era a su propia sombra a quien ladraba Ella se impulso y sujeto la valla color blanca, sus piernas automáticamente buscaron apoyo sobre la pared de la casa.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas incluyendo las de su objetivo, la castaña sonrió en medio del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. El aire fresco de octubre agito algunos rizos traviesos, Hermione no tomo demasiada importancia del ardor en sus palmas, seguramente las heridas de hace una semana se habían vuelto abrir como cada noche.

-Fleur –Espeto en voz baja tocando la ventana.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que una joven rubia abriera su ventanal y observara a la chica con preocupación.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías –confeso ayudándole a entrar.

La morena exhalo profundamente antes de acercarse a ella, sus manos se colocaron en la cintura de la joven y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Fleur Delacour disfrutaba únicamente del momento, intentaba mantener sus pensamientos y angustias lejos, después de esa noche todo sería diferente. La joven se alejo lentamente y tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, ella observo las palmas de la chica con preocupación.

-Tus manos están llenas de cicatrices y heridas

-Son las pruebas de mi amor por ti –Respondió la otra sin tomarle tanta importancia. Los ojos azules de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, la rubia se volteo dándole la espalda a la morena para evitar que notara su tristeza- Estas bien? –pregunto Hermione notando la tensión

-Estoy bien –respondió la rubia sin mirarle

El semblante de la castaña decayó un poco ante la tristeza de Fleur.

-No es verdad, mírame. –Dijo colocándose frente a ella- Esta puede ser la última noche para sentirte así, puede ser la última noche que estarás sola. Solo dime lo que sientes.

Los ojos de Fleur se clavaron en el suelo de su habitación, las palabras dichas por la chica se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. "_Puede ser la última noche". _

_-_Hermione, no esta noche. –Replico alejándose de ella- Mis padres dicen…

-Que es solo una fase y que yo soy la culpable –interrumpió con sarcasmo- pero ellos no te conocen como yo, Fleur. Te prometo que voy a ser todo lo que necesites que sea… pero no digas que esto está mal.

-_La sociedad_ dice que _esto_ está mal –exclamo la rubia observando a Hermione fijamente. Un destello de dolor travesó la mirada de la chica ante sus palabras –Pero _sé _que no es verdad

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña mientras escuchaba sus ultima palabras, Fleur suspiro en voz baja sintiendo la rigidez en sus hombros.

-Tu…

-Yo confió en ti Hermione, pero no es suficiente –Concluyo ignorando como la sonrisa de la joven se borraba poco a poco.

Un silencio tenso inundo la habitación. Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron ligeramente, las palabras de la rubia habían dolido más que mil puñaladas en su pecho, un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Durante varios minutos las dos chicas evitaban mirarse hasta que la castaña finalmente aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención.

- Si esa es tu forma de pensar, entonces creo que no tiene caso que yo permanezca más tiempo aquí.–espeto Hermione con su rostro inexpresivo- Estoy tan enferma de oír eso, que ya tengo la certeza de que estarás bien sin mí.

-De que estás hablando? –pregunto la francesa desconcertada

-Creo solo vine a decir adiós, Fleur.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la rubia,

-Hermione….

-Estaré donde sea que tú quieras que este, lo que vivimos siempre va a ocupar un lugar en mi memoria. Pero ya no puedo estar a tu lado, Fleur –dijo manteniendo su voz firme- No así

La dificultad para hablar pronto se convirtió en algo frustrante para la francesa, como podría deshacer sus palabras. Con un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre la castaña, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la joven con desesperación anhelando permanecer así siempre. Lo que sus padres, amigos o la sociedad dijera no importaba. Ella amaba a Hermione sobre todas las cosas.

-No te dejare ir, yo…

-Estás haciendo más difíciles las cosas –musito Hermione entrecortadamente

-No te dejare decir adiós, estará será la última noche alejada de mi…–interrumpió la rubia con voz quebrada- esta noche…

-Huyamos juntas, Fleur. –Propuso con seriedad alejándose- Dejemos todo lo malo atrás, Harry me ha ofrecido un buen trabajo, si me das tu mano te ayudare a sostenerte. Seré tu razón por que seguir adelante…

-Solo se una cosa… que esta será tu última noche lejos de mi –exclamo con valentía antes de comenzar a guardar su ropa en una maleta.

Con una media sonrisa Hermione se unió a la rubia ayudándole con sus cosas, el reloj marcaba las 3:00 a.m pero no importaba. Un carro afuera les esperaba al igual que una nueva vida. Después de todo, esa _no_ sería _la última noche _que estarían juntas_._

_**-x- **_

_**Cursi? Esta bien lo admito, si... U_U**_

_**Te ha gustado?...**_


End file.
